Serendipity
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: Ian is left alone and hurt after a run in with an alien race bent on the destruction of Earth. When he runs into a few familiar faces, will they help him find his lost friend? [ Established Troyler ]


**(I recently got back into YouTubers so I decided to give this story another go! I have the first three chapters already written and I'll be continuing on from there. Also, this time around Ian, Anthony, Troye, and Tyler will be main characters.)**

**Alrighty, hey there guys! So, this is my first ever Smosh fanfiction and I can honestly say I really have worked hard on this chapter. I'm not the best writer in the world, so feel free to throw out some constructive cristism. :) **

**This fanfiction will be based off the move War of the Worlds. I love the movie personally and since I really wanted to write a survival fanfiction for Ian and Anthony, I decided to choose WOTW since The Walking Dead is kind of over used.**

**I also would like to dedicated this fanfiction to my friend Avery who helped me a lot writing this chapter and I know she loves Smosh more than life itself and I'm slowly getting her into WOTW so yeah. ;) **

**Enjoy! **

"Hey, you guys want to go out a get some pizza?" Lasercorn asked the group of 6 Youtubers. Ian and Anthony immediately jumped up and agreed, never ones to turn down pizza. Pewdiepie and Marzia, who were visiting the U.S. for a short vacation, also agreed. "Mari?" The dark haired girl shrugged.

"I actually have plans. Sorry guys." Mari replied pulling her purse off the couch and waved goodbye. The group waved back, Lasercorn the only one to bid a proper verbal goodbye.

"Alright, let's go! Who's driving?' Ian pulled his keys out of his pocket and wiggled them around.

"I'll drive." The group piled into Ian's car, Anthony sat in the passenger seat while Felix, Marzia, and Lasercorn all piled into the back of the not - so - spacious car.

Most of the short drive was filled with random conversations going back and forward between no one in particular. Anyone was free to join in if they so chose. Mainly they consisted of different games that they could play for Smosh Games, but other topics arose too.

"Did you guys see the news report this morning?" Marzia asked. Anthony merely shook his head, never one to actually spend time watching the news or even reading it for that matter. Lasercorn however practically jumped out of his seat upon the mention of it.

"Yeah can you believe it!?" Marzia perked up at realizing she finally had someone to discuss the topic - , who own boyfriend had said was nothing but some crazy hoax - with. "I've never seen anything like it!" Anthony turned, his face contorted in confusion. Somehow Lasercorn had managed to catch his attention.

"What are you talking about?" Lasercorn looked at him in disbelief. He thought everyone knew about it.

"Didn't you hear about the freak lightning storms in Russia? Knocked out power across the whole country!" Ian, who hadn't exactly payed attention through out the entire conversation in favor of daydreaming about nothing in particular, finally decided to join in on the conversation.

"The entire country? Sounds like some crazy hoax to me." Felix threw his arms up in the air.

"Thank you!" Marzia slapped Felix on the arm causing the other to flinch away.

"It's not a hoax it's real and it's kind of scary!" Felix rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window.

"We're here!" Ian said, hoping their arrival would break some of the tension that had built up after that short lived conversation if you could even call it that. Sighs of relief echoed throughout the car and Lasercorn immediately jumped out, keen on getting away from the tense atmosphere as quick as he could.

"Holy shit..." The sandy haired man whispered. He turned around only to see his friends all staring intently at the sight before them.

"That is the craziest thing I've ever seen in my life." Anthony said creeping forward slightly. People from all around began to gather, curiosity coursing through their veins at the sight of the interesting cloud formation. As the wind picked up speed, more and more people began to retreat back into their homes and in the various shops that littered the area, others however immediately took the retreating figures' places.

"YouTube moment." Lasercorn said, pulling out his camera and began filming and commenting on the monstrous cloud before them.

"What are you thinking?" Ian asked Anthony as he walked up to start near his friend, the need to be close to him over powering his senses. Anthony shook his head in disbelief and amazement unable to tear his eyes away.

"This is insane." Anthony replied finally looking Ian in the eyes. The brunette nodded in agreement.

"And that, is even more insane..." Anthony commented as the wind began to die down before disappearing all together.

"I don't know what you Americans count as normal but in Sweden that's not exactly, well, normal." Felix added coming to stand up by Ian and Anthony.

"Not exactly normal here either." Anthony replied taking a hesitant step backwards.

"Holy Shit!" Anthony yelled as a flash of lightning struck pretty damn close to where they were standing. Marzia cried out and ran back towards the car, Felix running after her.

"Did you see that! That was right there!" Lasercorn yelled back towards his friends. Anthony nodded and Ian didn't reply, only broken out of his frozen state when yet another lightning bolt came down from the dark sky in the exact same place the last one had hit. "Uhm, I thought lightning can't hit in the same place twice!?" The sandy haired man yelled.

"It can't." Ian said in a low voice. The six YouTubers shrieked and ran towards the pizza place they had came to, not stopping until they were safely through the doors. Felix held Marzia as she tried to catch her breath, both the sprint and the fear of whatever was happening completely taking her breath away. Ian and Anthony slowly made their way towards the over crowded windows trying to get a better view of whatever was happening outside.

Lightning strike after lightning strike continued to rain down from the sky, always hitting in the exact same place. The silence in the room only filled by the alien sounds of the lightning, or at least, what they had thought was the lightning. Ian looked over at his friend, the fear showing blatantly through his blue eyes. Anthony put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders and pulled the shorter man towards him. If he was to be completely honest with himself, he was scared out of his mind. It was taking all he had to hold himself together.

Even when the last lightning strike hit, no one moved. Only after everyone was as close to sure as they could be that the lightning had stopped did anyone move. Ian and Anthony looked back towards their 3 other friends who all continued to sit frozen in place. Anthony tapped Ian lightly on his left shoulder, the younger of the two's breathing heavy and labored. Enough so that it began to worry the darker haired man.

"Are you alright?" Anthony asked, his normally confident, strong voice nothing more than a choked whisper. Ian nodded slightly turning towards his friend with sorrow filled eyes. Anthony gave his friend a sad smile before walking back toward his other friends, all of which had built up the courage to get up themselves and were heading towards him.

"Are you guys alright?" The three nodded in unison, Marzia's eyes shining with unshed tears. "Let's go outside." The group, still unable to form words, once again meerily nodded their heads before walking outside, both Ian and Anthony lagging behind slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ian nodded. Not quite convinced, but not wanting to push his friend too far, the dark haired man decided to drop the subject and instead focused on the multitude of people out on the street. Young children and babies crying as their parents yelled and fought, others completely silent, eyes wide in shock in horror. Then there were the adults, some yelling about how the end of the world was upon them, others completely silent, eyes having not moved from the still looming cloud above, and others desperate to get out of the city as quickly as possible. Despite their better instincts, the group found themselves moving towards the chaos, towards where the lightning had struck, towards some sort of answer to what was going on hopefully.

What they had found wasn't what they had anticipated by any means. A giant crater lay in the middle of the intersection, cars and buses over turned all around, windows shattered, chimneys that had collapsed lay crumpled in one giant heap on the ground. It was horrific. As they continued on, the scene only became worse. Bodies of adults and children alike littered the ground surrounding the crater, blood splattered across the cement, limbs twisted every which way, bodies decapitated, some burnt to nothing but bones and ashes.

Marzia cried out and covered her eyes with her hands, nearly falling to her knees before Felix caught her and brought the cowering girl as close to him as he possibly could. The sandy haired man ran a gentle, comforting hand up and down his girlfriend's back, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright.

"Oh my God." Ian said as he slowly walked up to the mutilated body of a young girl, probably around three or four years old, holding a singed, bloody pink teddy bear. The young girl was wearing a torn pink dress, her hair tied up in messy pigtails. Ian dropped to his knees and he ran a gentle hand over her forehead, blood caking his fingers the second he had brought his hand down. A lone tear escaped from his tightly shut eyes, then another, and another before he was full blown sobbing, his own tears landing on the girl's cold, pale cheeks.

"Please, please has anyone seen my daughter!?" Ian heard a man yell. "Excuse me sir, have you seen my little girl? She's three years old, about three feet tall, she was wearing a pink dress and had her hair wrapped up in ponytails. She has dark brown hair, blue eyes, oh please say you've seen her." Ian let out a strangled sob as he matched the man's description with the young girl laying dead before him. Ian carefully picked the girl up, her blood staining his shirt and jacket as he began to carry the lifeless girl towards the man who continued to cry out for her.

Upon turning towards Ian, the man let out the saddest wail the brunette had ever heard. The man rushed towards him, pulling the girl out of his grasp before falling to his knees and began to weep uncontrollably. "Oh God why? My little girl!" The man sobbed. Ian couldn't move, the grief threatening to over come him as the man continued to rock the young girl, her name he presumed to be Adeline, over and over. "She was my whole world." The man whispered. Ian let out a choked sob and turned away from the man. Anthony was still standing in the same spot he had started in, but was now facing Ian, tears streaming down his own face. Ian walked over towards Anthony slowly, unable to make himself move any faster. Anthony pulled his friend into a tight hug, Ian's tears quickly soaking through the fabric of his shirt. The older of the two didn't know what was going on, but he wanted nothing more than for it to stop.

"It's alright." Anthony whispered to his friend. Ian let out another loud sob and clung to his friend tighter.

"She was just a baby." The brunette managed to choke out. Tears once again began to leak out of Anthony's eyes.

"I know." Ian and Anthony broke apart quickly as they felt the ground begin to tremble, those closer to the crater immediately getting knocked off their feet as the ground began to crack in various places, their whole group being knocked down as the wave of force hit them, the jagged pieces of concrete cutting deep into their backs. Another quake hit them hard, hardly anyone able to rise back to their feet. Police officers swarmed into the area, grabbing people by the arms and hoisting them up before pushing them out of the area. Ian was grabbed harshly by the arm by one of the many police officers and pushed towards the other end of the street. Still unable to keep his footing properly due to the never ending trembles that shook the street, Ian did nothing more than stumble again, getting caught and pulled forward by Anthony who had also been quite harshly told to leave.

They didn't get far before a shock wave bigger than all the others knocked them down again. This time however, once the initial shock died down, the trembling stopped all together. Ian and Anthony stood up and stared and the now receding crater.

"Are you guys alright!?" Felix yelled pulling a sobbing Marzia along with him. Anthony and Ian sighed in relief at the sight of their friends unharmed.

"Yeah we're fine." Anthony answered looking around but not finding the person he was looking for. "Where the fuck is David!?" Anthony yelled. The group took a hesitant steep back as the rubble from the crater began to rise, revealing a giant metal like creature. At first, no one moved. Completely hypnotized by the thing. It was like nothing anyone had ever seen before, and nothing they feel like they ever really wanted to see in the first place.

Screams echoed throughout the street and hands flew to ears as a deafening howl sounded from the metallic creature. Others began to run, scrambling away quickly before whatever the thing was could do any real damage. The group was one of many that chose to stay and observe. Ian began to feel very nervous as the creature began to extend two short, compared to it's size, tentacles, aiming them at the towns people below.

Chaos erupted as the creature began shooting rays out of the tentacles, turning people into nothing more than dust and clothes as the light hit the unfortunate victims. The group immediately turned around and began to run, dodging laser after laser, even having to avoid people as they evaporated into nothing. Ian and Anthony some how had gotten separated from Felix and Marzia who they noticed much too late that they were no where to be found. The two continued to run as far and fast as they could, the dust burned their eyes, cars exploded and crashed all around them, buildings shattered to pieces within seconds, and all they could do was run and hope that they somehow managed to get out of this alive.

Upon reaching a more deserted street, the two stopped running and hid behind a now destroyed house, Anthony peaked his head around the corner only to see the retreating figure of the metallic creature. The older of the two gave out a sigh of relief before turning towards his friend who was breathing heavily, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Anthony pulled his friend into yet another hug, allowing Ian to once again to release all of his pent up emotions from their run with death.

"Let's go back home. Felix and Marzia would know to meet us there and there are some things I need to get before we go." Ian gave a sad nod and followed Anthony as they began their long trek back to their house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving at their house which they were grateful to see was still in one piece, Ian and Anthony immediately ran through the door, both letting out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing both Felix and Marzia sitting on the couch.

"Oh thank God you guys are alright." Felix said getting up of the couch and giving both men a quick hug. "We need to get out of here, but none of the cars are working." The duo froze.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked in a shaky voice.

"Nothing is working. No cars, no electricity, not even battery powered appliances work!" Felix replied. Anthony ran off towards his bedroom, not even bothering to reply to the shouts he got from his friends wondering where he was going. Anthony dropped down near his bed and pulled out a small rectangular box from underneath it. He put in the combination for the lock and pulled out a small handgun with a shaky hand. He placed the gun on his side before walking back out into the living room.

"Ian, can you got get back packs from the garage?" The brunette nodded and ran out to the garage. Anthony ran over to the cabinets and began pulling out cans of food and bottles water. Once Ian came back with the bags, the two worked to fill the bags with necessities, but not to much that they couldn't manage.

Each of the four remaining YouTubers wore a bag, two filled with food and two with water.

"Let's go." Felix said as the group walked out the door.

**Okay, so I don't know how good that was. This is my first Smosh fanfiction, so I'm almost 99% sure that somewhere in here they are out of character. I don't know. Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
